wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T2/22
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca WYJAZD Z WARSZAWY. Niedługo po napisaniu tego listu Malwina odzyskawszy dość sił, aby niewygody podróży wytrzymać mogła, umyśliła opuścić Warszawę. Nic ją naówczas w mieście zatrzymywać nie mogło: pustość, gdzie tylko kroki swe obracała, a w sercu własnym samę znajdowała tęsknotę. Nikt ją pocieszać nie był w stanie, bo każdy niemal, bojąc się o syna, o brata, o przyjaciela, jednym słowem, o przedmiot jakikolwiek kochania, trwogą i niespokojnością równie jak ona był zajętym. Ach! ja łatwo mogę opisać stan ten nieszczęśliwy, w którym biedni Polacy, biedniejsze jeszcze Polki tyle razy już się znajdowały, bom i ja go doświadczała. Och, nie takie u nas wojny bywają jak po innych krajach, gdzie wola jednego mocarza wysyła w dalekie okolice płatne roty swoje, ażeby małą, a najczęściej niepotrzebną cząstkę kraju jakiego nabyły. Wojna ta w odległych krajach się odbywa, a tymczasem w środku prowincji, po wsiach, w zamkach, w miastach, w stolicy ledwo i wiedzą, że gdzieś tam część jaka wojska, co mało kogo i obchodzi, bije się przez czas niedługi. U nas wojsko z ojców, braci, synów, kochanków, przyjaciół złożone, bije się blisko nas, pod naszymi oczyma, bije się o swoją własność, o swoje schronienie, za żony, dzieci, prawa, język i byt swój! Jedna bitwa przegrana może znowu wydrzeć, co tylko w świecie człowiek ma najmilszego, wygasić nawet tak niezmęczone nadzieje! My wojen nigdy nie prowadzim, aby złupić sąsiadów; zaburzenia i okropności nie wnaszamy w kraje cudze dlatego, że odmiany rozumne lub porządek u siebie chcieli wprowadzać! Nasze wojny mają słuszność i prawo własności za pierwsze zasady, miłość ojczyzny i sławę za godło, ale, niestety, głód, niedostatek, obnażenie z wszelkich pomocy i wróżbę wszelkich plag za zwyczajne towarzystwo. Każdego taka wojna dotyka, każdego zajmuje. Wie-leż to ja ich sama przeżyła? Wieleż razy widziałam siedliska panów i możnych obywateli wściekłością hord nieprzyjacielskich do szczętu zburzone, drzewa ręką ich naddziadów sadzone do pnia wycięte, okolice, co koło siebie starali się uszczęśliwiać i zaczynali upiękniać, spustoszone i zniszczone, a ustanowienia założone w jakimkolwiek bądź zamyśle, czy dla potrzeby ludzkości, czy dla ozdoby kraju, nie lepiej szanowane. Gdy możnym i bogatym tak się działo, cóż bym o biednych powiedzieć mogła? Ale nie chcę przydłużać i tak już może nadto długiego zboczenia, które się z obfitości serca mego wylało i za które czytelnika przepraszam, ale do którego jednak dołożyć jeszcze muszę, że choć w tych zaburzeniach, w tych wojnach nieszczęśliwych każdy stan, każda płeć, każdy wiek cierpi, co może być najboleśniejszego, bo cierpi i boi się o wszystko, co kocha, oddaje niemal wszystko, co posiada, i waży nieraz jeszcze wszelkie sposoby ratowania się w przyszłości, gdyż zawziętość nieprzyjaciół i sąsiadów i to nam nieraz odejmowała, mimo tego jednak za każdym promykiem nadziei polepszenia losu tej ojczyzny każdy stan, każda płeć, każdy wiek znowu siebie, dzieci, zdrowie, majątek i co tylko w świecie posiada, z tą samą gorliwością oddaje i poświęca. Po kilkodniowej podróży, w której żadne znaczące nie spotkało ją zdarzenie, Malwina znowu się w Krzewinie znalazła. Czuła i szczera radość, którą przybycie jej sprawiło w sercach mieszkańców tego miejsca, miłym nader były dla niej uczuciem: rozmowy z siostrą tysiącznie powtarzane i wynurzania, w których z ufnością zupełną troski, bojaźń, marzenia, błędy nawet bezpiecznie wyjawiać mogła, ulga najsłodszą stały się dla serca. Czuła, że te wynurzenia powierzała dbałej, tkliwej, pobłażającej przyjaźni. Nigdy wymówka ostra, postać znudzona lub roztargnione odpowiedzi nie ziębiły uczuć w jej sercu, nie morzyły słów na jej ustach. Posiadać ufność tych, co się kocha, otrzymać od nich powierzanie się zupełne jest bez wątpienia największym dowodem, najdroższym darem przyjaźni. Ale nie każdy ufność wzbudzać umie. Można być dyskretnym, czułym nawet, a nie posiadać tego czegoś, co ufność tworzy. Ciężko by nawet wytłumaczyć, z czego się ten dar tworzy; są to tysiączne drobne odcienia, które serca mimowolnie czują, ale których rozwaga wytłumaczyć nie jest w stanie. Lecz jakimkolwiek bądź jest i z czegokolwiek składa się ten dar ujmujący, to pewna, że go Wanda najzupełniej posiadała. Sprzeczne uczucia Malwiny pojmowała. a przynajmniej dzieliła, łagodziła jej troski przychylnością, staraniem, litowaniem się, jednym słowem, tymi tysiącznymi sposobami, których źródła nigdy nie wyczerpane prawdziwa przyjaźń zawsze w sercu swoim odkrywa. Młodość Wandy temu nie przeszkadzała; wszakże dobroć może być udziałem każdego wieku, a wesołość jej niewinna potrafiła czasem rozerwać Malwinę. Lecz ze wszystkiego, co jej siostra powierzała, jednego tylko zdarzenia lękliwa Wanda nie bardzo chętnie słuchała, a tym zdarzeniem było zjawienie się widma nocnego w ogrodach wilanowskich. Malwina widząc, ile to opisanie wrażenia sprawiało na młodym umyśle Wandy, już o nim nie wspominała; ale tym samym milczeniem traf ten nadnaturalny głębiej jeszcze w jej pamięci się wpajał i smutne utrzymywał przeczucia. Żeby nie to, pewnie w Krzewinie odzyskałaby wiele spokojności. bo dobra Malwina nie mogła nie być czułą i odżywioną przywiązaniem tak szczerym i codziennymi a z serca pochodzącymi staraniami ciotki i siostry, które obie jedynie tym tylko były zajęte, jak by ją do zupełnego zdrowia i do dawnej swobodnej wesołości przywrócić. Często wszystkie trzy razem objeżdżały wsie do Krzewina należące, wchodziły do chat, w których Malwina wypytywała się o powodzenie każdego jestestwa przez czas jej niebytności, pomagała biednym, słuchała cierpliwie skarg cierpiących w jakimkolwiek bądź gatunku, ale najtkliwiej się użalała nad biednymi matkami, siostrami, kochankami, którym do pułków na wojnę synów, braci, kochanków zabrano. Nie mogąc ich boleści pieniędzmi umniejszać cieszyła je przynajmniej nadzieją i niejedno zbolałe serce ułagodziła tym jedynie, że słuchała z zajęciem opisania przymiotów i zasług tego, którego żałowano. Nie zawsze pieniądze boleściom i cierpieniom pomagać mogą; nieraz tkliwość dobroczyńcy milszą ulgę sprawiła niżeli wszystkie jego dary. Te dobroczynne zatrudnienia wiele godzin w dniu zajmowały Malwinie i wielką pomocą stały się jej troskom. Rano zaś, gdy wszyscy jeszcze spali, lub wieczorem przy zachodzie słońca lubiła błądzić nawiasem w spokojnych dolinach Krzewina. Kroki jej mimowolnie ją wiodły między pagórki cieniste, ponad brzegiem strumyków, którędy z Ludomirem tak często się przechadzała. Nie było ścieżki w tej krainie, kładki na tych strumykach, którędy z sobą nie byli przeszli: każde drzewo, każdy krzak go przypominał. Na tej giętkiej brzozie w pierwszych dniach, gdy przyjechał, zawiesił był wieniec z barwinku, którego Malwinie samej nie śmiał był oddać; gdzie ten głaz nad strumykiem schylony, jak często z sobą siadywali! Ławka, którą on z kamieni ułożył, stała jeszcze, słowa, które naówczas wyrył na skale, nie wymazane dotąd! Wieleż te wszystkie widoki miłych, lecz smutnych uczuć wlewały w serce Malwiny! Żałowała tych chwil upłynionych, żałowała ich tym bardziej, iż podług stanu, w którym serce swoje czuła, nic miała nadziei, by kiedykolwiek wrócić jeszcze mogły. Rozrzewniła się nad wspomnieniem Ludomira jak nad wspomnieniem kochanka. którego by była losem jakim niespodzianym utraciła na zawsze; w istocie nie byłaż go utraciła straciwszy miłość, którą serce jej dawniej jemu jedynie poświęcało? Ach! tego uczucia żałowała Malwina, tego uczucia najbardziej żałowała w Krzewinie, gdzie każda rzecz, każdy przedmiot przypominał jej zeszłe szczęście i zwrot smutny teraźniejszego jej losu. Jednak ten. smutek, te rozrzewniające wspomnienia nie były jej przykrymi, i owszem, lubiła zapominać się w przeszłości i otaczać się tym wszystkim, co było przytomne Ludomirowi wtedy, gdy go Malwina najtkliwszą miłością kochała. Wspomnienia zaś teraźniejsze odsuwała, ile tylko było w jej mocy, gdyż troski jej natychmiast się pomnażały. Skoro o księciu Melsztyńskim myślała, zaraz obraz wojny, smutne przeczucia, widma okropne i przy tym mimowolny i niewyraźny, ale przykry jakiś wstręt przymusu w oczach stawały i umysł pod nimi upadał. Tymczasem dzień po dniu mijał i czas, którego ni chwile szczęśliwe, ni godziny goryczą napełnione wstrzymać nigdy nie mogą, przechodził nieznacznie. Nic nie przerywało spokojnej jednostajności życia mieszkańców Krzewina, gdy dnia jednego Malwina odebrała list od Zdzisława z Warszawy, który ustaw-nie o wnuka będąc niespokojnym życzył jak najczęściej od niego odbierać wiadomości. A że Krzewin bliżej był granicy niż Warszawa, Zdzisław prosił w tymże liście Malwiny, aby raczyła mu pozwolić bawić w swym domu póty, póki wojna się nie skończy, dokładając bardzo grzecznie, że szczęście bawienia przy niej jedynie oddalenie wnuka osłodzić mu może. Malwina odpisała, że ukontentowaniem będzie dla niej widzieć go w domu swoim, i wkrótce potem Zdzisław pomnożył liczbę mieszkańców Krzewina, którzy wszyscy starali się to siedlisko jak najprzyjemniejszym uczynić temu nowemu towarzyszowi. Z ciotką Malwiny Zdzisław odnowił tylko znajomość, gdyż dawniej często ją w Warszawie widywał, ale młodą Wandę pierwszy raz poznał wtedy. Wesołość przyjemna i niewinność jej wkrótce go ujęły i mimo uprzedzenia swego dla "anielskiej", jak ją zwal, Malwiny, ładna Wanda niemało mu się podobała i znalazł ją godną być siostrą tego anioła". Dnie poczt były dnie najważniejsze w Krzewinie; wtedy nadzieje lub trwogi pomnażanymi zostawały podług wiadomości pomyślnych czy smutnych, które w listach prywatnych i w gazetach wyczytywano. Gościniec przez wieś przechodzący i dom pocztowy w samym Krzewinie ułatwiał najregularniejsze listów odbieranie. Trąbkę pocztową z okien pokojów Malwiny słyszeć można było i nieraz trwożliwa jej ciekawość pędziła ją ku poczcie, by pakiet listów prędzej odebrać lub dowiedzieć się, czy goniec z obozu lub przejeżdżający jaki z tamtych stron na poczcie się nie znajdował. Kiedy czasem tak się trafiło, o Boże! wieleż wtedy zapytań, wieleż słów raptownie wymówionych! "Gdzież już są nasi, jak daleko zaszli, czy wszyscy żyją, wszyscy zdrowi, wszak nieprzyjaciel odparty, wszak od ostatniej potyczki nie bili się jeszcze, wszak..." Ale na cóż mam tu powtarzać rozmowę, którą czytelnik łatwo sobie wystawi będąc Polakiem; łatwo pojmie, jak gorliwe i czułe Polki wypytywać się musiały o powodzenie ojczystego wojska, tego wojska, na którym wszystkie nadziejo spoczywały, o którego wszystkie obijały się troski! Jednego wieczora społeczność Krzewina zebrana była w bawialnym pokoju. Malwina, jak przed rokiem na początku tej historii, szyła w krosnach przy oknie, Zdzisław w drugim kącie z ciotką grał w szachy, a Wanda przed dużym stojąc zwierciadłem przymierzała to sobie, to Alisi, które kwiaty najlepiej przypadły do cieniu ich włosów, biorąc je nawiasem z dużego kosza, któren ogrodnik świeżo był przyniósł. Malwina zamyślona szyć była zaprzestała, jedwabie koło niej spoczywały, i oparłszy się o krosna głowę na ręku spuściła i czarne oczy w otwarte wlepiwszy okno patrzała (nie widząc może nawet) na rozległą krainę, która u nóg jej jakby umyślnie rozwiniętą była. Wtem trąbka pocztowa dała się słyszeć i odgłos ten, który się dobrze rozlegał wpośród ciszy wieczornej, wszystkie osoby, co były w pokoju, ocknął raptem. Ciotka, Wanda. Zdzisław, Alisia - wszyscy do okna Malwiny przylecieli i widząc kurz i pojazd jakiś na gościńcu jednomyślnie ułożyli, że iść trzeba na pocztę, aby się dowiedzieć, czy to nie ciekawy jaki gość tam zajechał, od którego wiadomość i z obozu otrzymać by można. Szale i kapelusze wziąwszy ku poczcie całe się społeczeństwo udało. Dochodząc postrzegli ten sam pojazd, któren wprzódy pomiędzy tumanami kurzu tylko widzieli, wyprzężony przed pocztą. Była to kolaska nie bardzo poczesna z niedużym tłomokiem i natychmiast gorliwa ciekawość Wandy nieco ochłodła widząc ten niewytworny pojazd. Jednak weszli do domu. W izbie poczmistrza siedziała jakaś białogłowa, niemłoda już i którą z ubioru brać można było za bogatą mieszczankę, a co w niej zastanawiało, to, że w grubej była żałobie. Na zapytanie Zdzisława, kto ona jest, poczmistrz odpowiedział, że nie wie. Lecz gdy w rozmowie trafem nazwał księcia Melsztyńskiego, ta białogłowa z radością wstała i do Zdzisława się udając: - Ach! mości książę - rzekła - książę pan pewnie mnie nie poznaje i ja też nie spodziewałam się księcia pana tu znaleźć! Wszakże to ja przecie owa młynarka z Zieńkowa, od granicy tureckiej. Książę pan łaskami swymi był obdarzył nieboszczyka mego męża i póki on żył, pensja regularnie nas dochodziła. Ale że teraz Bóg zechciał wziąść nieboszczyka do swojej chwały, ja wdową, sierotą zostawszy, wybrałam się do Warszawy, by upaść do nóg waszej książęcej mości i udać się w łaskawą jego protekcją. Zdzisław to usłyszawszy poznał natychmiast ową młynarkę, u której nieszczęśliwa Taida ostatnie dni życia swego przebyła, a którą nieraz sobie przypomniał; nie widział jej bowiem od lat 18-tu, to jest od czasu, jak jeździł do Zieńkowa odbierając z rąk jej i jej męża wnuka swego Ludomira mającego wtedy rok trzeci dopiero, którego - jakeśmy wyżej czytali - matka umierająca tym poczciwym ludziom w opiekę była zostawiła. Zdzisław smutnymi wspomnieniami rozczulony najłaskawiej przywitał młynarkę i oświadczył, że pensją, którą mężowi dawał, do śmierci jej dawać będzie. Malwina takoż jej była rada i ponieważ księcia Melsztyńskiego w Krzewinie znalazłszy nie miała przyczyny przedłużać podróży swojej, Malwina ofiarowała jej przytulenie w domu swoim przez czas zaburzeń wojny, przytulenie, które młynarka z największą wdzięcznością przyjęła i zabrawszy wszystkie swoje graciki z całym społeczeństwem do zamku wróciła, gdzie przy pomocy Frankowskiej tegoż samego wieczora pomieszczoną została. U młodej Malwiny staropolska gościnność była cnotą wrodzoną, ale w przyjęciu młynarki, przyznać muszę, że cokolwiek własnego mieszało się interesu. Rozumiała, że w domysłach swoich względem niepewności śmierci Taidy młynarka oświecić ją będzie mogła i że przy tej pomocy potrafi rozwikłać tę całą tajemnicę, nie przyznając sobie samej, że w tym dochodzeniu przełamywała znowu obietnicę uczynioną Ludomirowi w Krzewinie, że nigdy nie będzie szukała przedrzeć zasłony, którą w widu postępkach swoich okrywał się. Niezupełnie dobrze działała w tej okoliczności moja Malwina, ale naprzód ciekawość swoje szczerym poniekąd rozumiała tylko zajęciem się o los Taidy i dlatego ją sobie przebaczała, a po wtóre, komuż się nie trafiło choć raz w życiu nie być szczerym nawet z samym sobą? Darujmy więc na ten raz i Malwinie i darujmy jej tym bardziej, że nic nie wskórała, ponieważ mimo wszystkich swoich starań nic innego nie dowiedziała się od młynarki, jak to, co od księżnej W*** już wiedziała, a to było stwierdzenie śmierci Taidy i opisanie we wszystkich szczegółach dziecinności Ludomira aż do momentu, gdy go Zdzisław do siebie odebrał.